


Karasuno Uni Chap 1

by RWinters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWinters/pseuds/RWinters
Summary: YN is a short girl originally from Miyagi, who moved to Tokyo during Middle School, until High School.... Now she's back in Miyagi going to Karasuno Uni. After running into her childhood friend, Kiyoko, she ends up becoming the second Manager of the Karasuno University Boys Volleyball Team. At first, it's fine until the boys all start to become clingy and possessive, nearly all at once... What is YN going to do with so many hot boys who all want her attention?
Relationships: Haikyuu!! x Reader - Relationship, Multiple partners - Relationship, Polyamorous - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. How you met the Karasuno Uni Boys Volleyball Team

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fem!Reader x Multiple Partners  
> Y/N info:  
> Freshman (18), 5’1 (154 cm), hair that can be put into styles (trying to be as non descriptive with it as i can be!), large chested (D and up), thick thighed, extremely quick for short bursts (can't jump or run for long distances though)  
> History Major with Art Minor; wants to be a teacher or museum director  
> Was Manager/Club Advisor for Art Club starting second year due to the dedication she showed the third and second years during first year  
> Has a mother, father, and two older brothers  
> “L/N B#2” is in 3rd yr, goes to Nekoma Uni (21)  
> “L/N B#1” is already married with twin girls (Asami and Akiko), he is a Associate Lawyer in Tokyo (27) (B#2 lives with him & his family while Y/N lives with parents in Miyagi)  
> Parents own a bookstore with a small cafe “Cozy Nook” which belonged to grandparents but they needed help so YN and your parents moved back this year  
> YN lives in the apartment above the store, and her parents & grandparents live in the house behind it.  
> Childhood friends with Kiyoko Shimizu. Back in Middle School you were classmates with Tadashi Yamaguchi.  
> Moved from Miyagi to Tokyo during the middle of 2nd year in middle school.
> 
> Other Notes: All the boys are at least 3-4 inches taller than they were during HS.  
> I have a headcanon that Tanaka and Noya’s intense possessiveness quirk transferred over to Hinata haha (He was kind of possessive with Yachi, after all)

**How you met the Karasuno Universities Boy’s Volleyball Team… And became Manager in Training**

Monday

Your first day at Karasuno University was going decently, going through your day without much interest until lunch when you ran into your childhood friend, Kiyoko Shimizu, who had basically been your big sister. You two had been from the same neighborhood as children, and she was friends with your second oldest brother. You had formed a quick attachment to her, since she was much nicer to you than your brother was. She had been the manager of the Boys Volleyball Club back in high school, and apparently was here at the University as well.  
She asked to catch up, and to meet her after practice had ended. You eagerly agreed, and knew you’d show up a little early to catch a glance at the surely hot volleyball boys. You hadn’t paid any attention back in high school aside from whether they won or lost, due to your own club activities, but you loved watching Volleyball. You actually weren’t too bad at it during PE, either. Surprisingly for someone so short, you were very quick when you wanted to be and were good at diving, since your plush chest and thighs often padded your slides.  
After your last class, you went to the library to start on homework you’d already gotten. Once you had finished it, you looked at your phone and chewed on your lip as you noticed a text from Kiyoko, who let you know that practice would end around 7:00. Looking at the time, it was 6:00, and you figured it’d be a good time to head over. Packing up your stuff and slinging the bag across your shoulder, you head towards the boy volleyball’s practice gym.  
Sighing to yourself, you’re not really sure what to expect, having never met any of them. Sure, she had told you all about them over text and phone calls but you never had any faces to match up to the stories, then when she had graduated you hadn’t heard anything the last two years about the club. You had become the Manager for your own club, Art Club, second year, so unfortunately had been too busy to even entertain the idea of meeting any of them during high school.  
Plus, back then, you had hidden yourself behind glasses (whether you needed them or not), baggier clothing than needed and childish hairstyles, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. You had lacked the confidence to meet any boys, and honestly all boys did was pick on you. But, since then you had dedicated yourself to working on being so self conscious, learning to love your body and self after becoming Manager at the Art Club. Having so many people who depended on you and thought you were amazing was a really great confidence booster.  
Getting to the gym at 6:40 due to your rather short legs and the gym being all the way across campus, you hear the rapid squeaking of tennis shoes from outside the door. Slowly, you open the door and crack it open, causing it to creak from the movement. Instantly, you feel eyes snap towards you, hearing a ball slap against the ground at the same time your eyes look up, seeing nearly the entire gym of boys staring at the door. At you.  
All of a sudden you see red, but not in the “im angry” way, your vision is literally filled with red-orange hair.  
“Hi! Who are you?!” his happy voice fills your ears, causing you to snap out of your trance and stumble backwards.  
“O-Oh, hello,” you stutter out and grasp at your bag, biting the inside of your lip. “I’m L/N, I’m here to see Kiyoko-nee-chan?” you say, trying to find her but the boy in front of you was tall enough to block your view. Not a shock, considering you’re likely the shortest college freshman ever.  
“Kiyoko?” he repeats, then turns and calls for her, “Kiyoko-senpai! There’s someone here to see you!”  
Once he turns his shoulder, you can see nearly everyone in the gym, your eyes scanning over all the tall men. You nearly choke when you see most of them, well over a foot taller than you easily. Your eyes finally land on Kiyoko and you sprint towards her, across the gym in the blink of an eye.  
“Woah,” the red head murmurs from the door.  
“Kiyoko-nee-chan!” you whine, grabbing onto her for dear life. You had not mentally prepared yourself for so many tall men. Sure, your brothers and dad were tall but there were only three of them. You had only met a handful of guys unrelated to you this large before, as you tended to just avoid men as a whole.  
She smiles softly and gently pats your hair, “I told you I would text you when I was done,” she murmured softly.  
“It’s getting dark outside,” you murmur to her.  
“Woah, that was some dash you did!” said a man with a deep tenor voice. Kiyoko quickly introduced Daichi Sawamura, the Captain of the team. You bowed, thanking and apologizing to him for interrupting their practice and allowing it. He waved it off, saying it was nothing since Kiyoko had mentioned you’d likely be stopping by. This confused you, making you tilt your head. What had he meant by that?  
“Wait, wait, who is this that knows our beautiful Kiyoko!?” one of the boys says and your eyes land on a buzzed headed boy who looked like a delinquent.  
“Yeah, yeah! Who?” says one of the shortest- no definitely the shortest- of the bunch with spiky hair, bouncing around just like the buzz-cut boy.  
“Oh.. everyone, this is my childhood friend, F/N L/N-chan,” Kiyoko’s soft voice somehow fills the gymnasium and they all watch you with interest. “She’s back in town after having been in Tokyo for the last three years,” she added.  
“Childhood friend?! What was in the water over there!?” the buzzed boy wonders loudly.  
“Right?!” says the short one, “She’s just as beautiful as our Kiyoko!” he adds as he nudges the boy beside him.  
Your face gets hot, making you look down in embarrassment, “T-Thank you, s-senpai’s…” you murmur shyly to them both when you realize they’re complimenting you.  
Both boys blink and stare at you for a moment before they suddenly begin screaming and running around the gym. “DID YOU HEAR THAT?!” “SHE CALLED ME SENPAI!” you hear the boys excitement in each statement, but you’re not quite sure why they’re so excited. You had only been being polite.  
The orange haired boy is in front of you again with a large smile, holding out his hand. “I’m Shouyou Hinata!” he chirped happily. “Wait, did Kiyoko-senpai say you.. went to Tokyo for high school? Which one?” he wondered, tilting his head.  
You glance at Kiyoko for a moment and she nods, encouraging you to make friends. You look back at the other, who is a good 20 cm taller than you, while most of the others easily hit 30-40 cm taller, aside from the other short one who perhaps was only 15 cm taller. You take his hand, noting how much larger it is than your own.  
“Nice to meet you… Yes, I did, I went to Nekoma...” you nearly whisper, looking into his big brown eyes. They flicker away from you when Daichi begins to speak. You realize you’re still holding Hinata’s hand, and he realizes as well as you both quickly pull away, both looking at the floor in embarrassment. He didn’t get a chance to reply before Daichi spoke.  
“Hey team! Come meet L/N-chan!” Daichi said, surprising you. “Kiyoko wants to train her to be the next manager!” he told everyone.  
You blinked, looking up at Kiyoko, confused. She smiled her sweet small smile and nodded, “Want to?” she wondered quietly. “I know you know a lot about volleyball…” she added. She quickly explained that it was easier with two managers, and their other manager, Yachi-chan, had gone to Tokyo for college, which left them with an open spot.  
You thought about it as the boys all gathered around to meet you. Finally, you nodded, a bit excited to try this out. Kiyoko smiled a bit wider than usual and hugged you tightly. You hugged her back, forgetting all the boys watching the pair of you. When she pulled away, you remembered, your face getting hot again as you fidgeted a bit.  
Turning to the team, you bowed, “I’m F/N L/N, pleased to meet all of you!” you do your best to be enthusiastic, keeping your head bowed for a moment before finally lifting your head.  
Each of the boys introduces themselves, save from Daichi and Shouyou. Yu Nishinoya and Ryunosuke Tanaka getting rather close to you when they introduce themselves. Koushi Sugawara pulls them away and apologizes before introducing himself with a sweet smile.  
You end up recognizing Tadashi Yamaguchi, as the two of you had been in the same class during middle school, and also had a few classes together this year as well. When meeting his giant of a friend, Kei Tsukishima, you nearly fell back just trying to look at his face.  
Asahi Azumane introduces himself rather shyly, while Chikara Ennoshita, Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita are all quick and kind. Chikara mentions he’s looking forward to working with you, which makes you fidget nervously with your nails. The last one to introduce himself comes up to you, his body movements stiff as he holds out his hand to you, saying his name was Tobio Kageyama.  
Tanaka and Nishinoya are dancing around like idiots, both of them excited to have another pretty girl around all the time. You let out a soft laugh when Hinata joined them, everyone staring at you in surprise for a moment. Your face heated up, shifting a bit as you got closer to Kiyoko. It was definitely going to be an adjustment getting used to the rowdy boys.  
Daichi got everyone to start cleaning up, while you, Kiyoko and Coach Ukai started talking about all the things that would go along with learning to be a manager. Since Kiyoko was still here, you’d have less responsibilities but they did expect you to help out whenever asked. You promised them both you’d do your best.  
**\-------------------------------------**  
“Hey, hey, LN, what was that crazy quick run before?! It was like Zoom!” Hinata said from behind you, causing you to turn to greet him.  
“Oh, yeah! I’ve only ever met Sho who was that fast! Like whoosh!” Nishinoya chimed in, appearing seemingly out of thin air.  
“O-Oh, well, It’s only in short bursts and I.. erm, can’t do it much else…” you tell them with a soft nervous laugh. “I’m not that athletic, erm, but I do like Volleyball! I watch games all the time, and erm, I can toss a ball pretty okay!” you explain, tightening your hands into fists as you hyped yourself up, trying to push off those nervous jitters. Squeezing your hands close to your chest, you look up at the two before speaking again, “I’m going to do my best!”  
Nishinoya was biting his jersey, yanking at it as he nearly screamed, “You’re so cute!” his voice sounding strained.  
Tanaka appeared behind Nishinoya and grinned, “She really is!”  
Hinata just looked away, but his bright red cheeks betrayed his thoughts.  
Daichi appeared next to you and gently placed a hand on your shoulder, “You’ll get used to them. They’re this way with Kiyoko too,” he said, his voice so gentle and yet so deep.  
You smiled sweetly at him and nodded, “Thank you for that, Sawamura-senpai.”  
“Daichi is fine, no need to be so formal,” he laughed. He gently pats your shoulder and leaves after that, the group gathering to go over the day's events since it was only their first practice this year together.  
They mentioned how it felt to have the old gang all back together, and how they couldn’t wait to get to the College Nationals. You were a bit surprised at how focused and intense all of them looked. However, it was quickly overtaken by pride for your new club.  
Once the meeting was over, Kiyoko offered to drive you home, telling you she needed to get changed and she’d meet you back here. Standing near the gym, you lean against a pole and fidget with your phone as you wait for her.  
“Hey, LN-chan!” you turned to see Tadashi, panting softly as he ran towards you.  
“Oh, hey, Yamaguchi!” you say happily, “I had totally forgotten you played Volleyball. I was surprised to see you,” you tell him.  
“Same! I had no idea you knew Shimizu-senpai!” he said, nervously fidgeting with his bag. He seemed to be unsure what to say.  
“Hey, should we exchange emails?” you ask, holding out your phone and opening it, ready to exchange information. His face lights up and he nods, tapping his phone against yours as the information transfers. Looking up, you see the tall blond behind him, staring at you, your eyes widening a bit, “Do.. you want to, too?” you wonder, tilting your head.  
“Tch, no,” he snaps, his head quickly turning away as he begins to stride off.  
“S-Sorry about Tsukki! Let’s h-hang out later,” Tadashi stutters out nervously before running off after his giant friend.  
“What’s his problem?” you grumble.  
“He’ll need to warm up to you,” a deep voice you recognize as Kageyama, standing there near the door.  
“Oh, hey Kageyama,” you say, blinking in surprise.  
“Can I get your info, too?!” you hear, your eyes landing on Hinata as he pops out from behind Kageyama. Where had he come from? But, you smile and nod, tapping your phone against his as the information transfers and saves. “T-Thanks!” he says, his eyes sparkling and wide.  
“M-Me too!” Kageyama says, his voice stiff and formal, even if you are the same age.  
“Us too!” “Yeah don’t leave out your senpai!” Tanaka and Nishinoya come around the corner, the two of them holding out their phones as they jog towards you.  
After exchanging with them, Kiyoko comes back, and you finally make your leave with Kiyoko. With lots of waves and enthusiastic goodbyes. Once in her car, she tells you a bit more about the boys and what the team is striving for as she drives you home, and you take all of it in, excited and nervous for everything that this new opportunity would bring.


	2. First Practice Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since your first at Karasuno University and things are settling in nicely. You've adjusted to your morning commute, which you have started using a bike for. It's the first practice game today, against... Who again?

A few days had passed since you had agreed to be the second manager for the team, and honestly the boy's endless energy was both inspiring and exhausting. You had gotten close to them, and they always seemed to find you around campus to stop and chat. You had gone to each of the practices and learned a lot about each of the boys from Kiyoko, who had also given you the discs from all their high school matches together. You had watched them all in one night, and had honestly gotten so much inspiration.  
Currently, it was your last class of the day and you were covered in paint as you stared at a colorful canvas, humming to yourself.  
“Hey, you should join the art club!” one of the older students said, having come into the classroom for said club.  
You look up from your canvas, unaware you had overstayed your welcome. You hadn’t even heard the others leave. “Oh, er, sorry. I already have a club I’m a part of…” you mumble softly.  
“What? But you’re so good at this!” she complained, gesturing vaguely to your painting.  
“Hey, don’t try to steal our manager!” you heard a familiar voice, your eyes snapping to red hair in the doorway.  
“Manager?” the upperclassman said, confused.   
“Yeah, she’s the manager for the Boys Volleyball team!” Hinata said happily. “I came to get you, YN, I noticed you coming out of this building yesterday!” he said, looking at you with bright eyes. The boys always seemed to find you around campus.  
“Eh? Volleyball Manager? What a waste of talent,” the upperclassman replied, waving her hand in front of her face.  
Your face flushed a bit as you began cleaning up quickly, “I-I’ll be right there, Hinata,” you say, laughing awkwardly. Once you were done, you grabbed your bag and headed towards the door before she stopped you again.  
“Seriously, though, if you ever want to do something worth your time, come join the Art Club,” she told you, handing you a paper. “We’re always taking members as talented as you.” were her last words to you before more people started coming in.   
You quickly thank her, and put the paper into your bag before heading out the door, “Let’s go, or we may be late,” you murmur only loud enough for him to hear you. The Arts building was pretty far from the gym, or any of Hinata’s classes, you thought.  
Looking up at him when he didn’t reply, you saw an annoyed look on his face, something you hadn’t seen in the week you had known him unless he was looking at Kageyama. Not that the two of you really spent too much time together outside of the club, not having a similar schedule. So you usually hung out with Tadashi, and Tsukishima by extension, or the few friends you had made from your classes, and a few from middle school who had stayed in Miyagi.  
“Are.. you okay, Hinata?” you wonder quietly.  
“Volleyball isn’t a waste of time. Neither is being our manager,” his voice was so serious and intense, you stopped in your tracks. “But… if you feel like… you want to leave…” he said, his hands balling into fists as he stared at the ground. They instantly loosened as you touched between his shoulder blades, gently patting it. His brown eyes looked at your face, his annoyed look completely gone.  
“I’m not going to leave you guys. You have a practice game today, don’t you?” you reply with a large smile on your face. “Can’t leave my team hanging!” you add with a fist pump. "Who was it against again?" You wondered, laughing softly as your hand slipped from his back and you began walking again.   
His face lit up and he grinned widely, "Thank you!" He shouted, jumping in the hallway. You laugh a bit, your face feeling warm at the fact he was so happy to hear you'd be staying. "Oh and it's Nekoma Uni from Tokyo! We've had a great relationship with them since high school and they got their old team back together this year like us!" He explained as you two walked towards the gym.  
"W.. Nekoma Uni?" You say, a bit shocked. You really needed to pay more attention to the words Coach Ukai said. You always ignored him when he talked to the boys, considering none of it was usually directed at you anyway.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hinata wonders behind you, looking at your surprised expression.  
"I went to Nekoma High, remember? I know a few of the boys on the team, my brother was friends with two of them. I had class with one of ‘em. I wonder if they’ll recognize me," You muse. You knew one of them would for sure. “My brother also goes to Nekoma Uni, and he’s still very close to them,” you add. You had spent every weekend summer with two of the boys from the team, who had a strong relationship with your brother since they had met first year in high school, six years back at this point.  
"Wow, you have a brother? What year is he?"  
"He's in third year for Graphic Design…" you explain.  
"Wait…Nekoma… first and third year…. Graphic design… friends on the volleyball team…?" Hinata seemed to be connecting a few dots, but didn’t get a chance to say anything before you opened the door.  
Opening the door to the gym with a loud creak as it was kind of old, you and Hinata walked in on what looked like a fight about to go down.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND ANOTHER ONE?" Yamamoto was shouting in Tanaka's face, who looked smug as hell. All eyes snap to you and Hinata in the doorway, obviously the two of you were late.  
"OH! Right on cue! Nekoma, Meet our newest Manager -"  
"Chibi-chan!" Kuroo interrupted and ran towards you, pulling you into a large hug.   
“Two hotties!” Yamamoto sobbed out, “I’m so jealous!”  
"K-Kuroo-nii-san..!" you squeaked out, wiggling a bit.  
"NII-SAN?! HE’S YOUR BROTHER?" Tanaka, Noya and Yamamoto shouted together in shock. Hinata looks a bit shocked, but then remembers you had just told him your brother wasn’t on the team.  
“How do you not know Kuroo’s family, Yamamoto?” Kenma muttered from the sideline.  
Kuroos eyes gleamed, smirking as he squished your cheek to his while he waved off the loud boys. "No, no. I'm friends with her big brother! I knew her before she got all hot!" He barked out a smug laugh.   
You frowned and gently shove his hug off, “So rude,” you murmur before looking towards Kenma with a smile, "Hey, Kenma." You say with a small wave.   
Kenma smiled a bit, waving back, “Long time no see… your style has changed a lot since the end of third year…” he said, heading your way. It had only been two months since you had seen him, but with a new style you looked nearly different. Kenma had never cared about your looks, though, plus he had once seen you fresh out of the shower on accident, so he knew about your anatomy.  
“Oh, that's right! You didn’t get to see her off, huh?” Kuroo said, his arm still around your shoulder. Kenma nodded in response. While you two did text on occasion, you had both been pretty busy with finals and college prep, then you had moved the day after graduation.   
Hinata was practically vibrating next to you before he grabbed your hand to pull you away, “Even if you know LN-chan, you shouldn’t be so familiar with her. She’s our manager!” he declared, his eyes holding that intenseness you had come to associate with him. But, his entire face was bright red with embarrassment.  
“Yeah!” Noya jumped in, “You tell him!”  
Kuroo blinked, but smirked, “Oh, and if I told you Chibi-chan is dating me?”   
Everyone paused for a moment.  
“There’s no way she’d date you!” Hinata said, frowning.  
“You’re definitely lying!” Noya and Tanaka said together.  
“She’s way too nice for you,” Kenma muttered.  
“But she’s so hot and you’re not!” Yamamoto even chimed in.  
“Wow, harsh guys!” Kuroo replied, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing, “Nah, she isn’t but I’d like for her to,” he shrugged before grinning at you.  
You roll your eyes. He had begun hitting on you the last day you were in Tokyo, when you had finally decided to wear a flattering style and stop hiding behind your glasses and unruly hair for your departure. Sure, he was hot but he wasn’t your type. Well, sometimes he was. Did you really have a type, anyway? You shake the thought away and sigh, “Do you want me to tell B#2 you’re flirting with me again?” you said, a glint in your eye.  
“W-Wait, there's no need to do anything rash!” Kuroo said nervously, “I'll stop!”  
You smirked and began pulling out your phone to tease Kuroo as a conversation started behind you.  
“Woah, what kind of person is her brother?” you hear Hinata whisper to Kenma.  
“Oh, LN-kun is nice, but… he’s a big guy…” Kenma told him, scrunching his face as he remembered all the times he’d been caught in your brothers headlock.   
“But LN-chan is so small?” Hinata said, tilting his head.  
Kenma nodded, “Their mother is really small, but their dad… is a beast of a man…” he replied.  
Yamamoto seemed to realize who everyone was talking about and nodded, “Oh yeah! I remember that guy showing up at the end of a few practices. He’s freaking huge!” he looked towards you, debating if it was worth trying to flirt.  
“He’s 6’8, like Lev...” Kenma said offhandedly, “And he’s like, so many kilos…”  
“W-Woah…” Hinata said, fidgeting nervously. “I’d love to meet someone like that!”  
Noya laughed and slapped Hinata on the back, calling him brave.  
You felt bad, it wasn’t like your second brother was a monster but… well, he was but he was just protective of you after all the years of all the boys who would torment you. At least your oldest brother was normal, even if he was 6’5, he wasn’t a bulked up meat-head like your second one. At least they were both nice to you. Well, mostly.  
Hearing a whistle blow, everyone's attention focuses on the coaches, who tell everyone to start warming up before the practice match. Slipping away right then, you find Kiyoko and help her with what she needs as the coaches talk to their teams and prepare.   
\------------------  
The second they stepped out onto the court, you could feel the energy shift instantly, making you watch with great intensity. You had never been this close to an actual volleyball game before. After watching intently for a while, you end up pulling out your sketchbook. So much talent in this room, and you felt the need to capture it. Your hands moving wildly across the pages, your eyes flickering back and forth as you doodle out so many different movements as quickly as you can. Kiyoko had noticed, and giggled to herself. She always loved the passionate side of you, and she hoped this would bring it out more.  
It went back and forth for a while, neither gaining anymore than a point ahead. It seemed like the first set was going to go on forever until Hinata finally slipped past Lev, the momentum shifting from the spike, and then finally pulling two points ahead.   
The back and forth went on for so many rounds, one after the other they would lose to each other, neither gaining a set ahead. Finally, the last set came around, as it was getting late and the Nekoma team needed to get back to Tokyo.  
“Alright and with this one, we’ll win this practice match!” Daichi said loudly, getting everyone riled up.  
“Don’t worry guys, we got this,” Kuroo said to his team, licking his lips. They all looked focused and level headed.   
Another half an hour later, you hear one final smash onto the floor, your breath hitching when you hear the whistle blow and everyone on the Karasuno team screaming with excitement. You jump up, cheering along with Kiyoko. Nekoma groans but they all laugh as they lined up and thanked each other for the game. The coaches thank each other and everyone starts to say goodbye. You help Kiyoko put away the chairs and go to start cleaning up, but Kenma appears beside you, grabbing your attention.  
“I… I’m glad to see you, YN,” he says quietly, “It’ll be... nice… having you with the Karasuno team. I’ll see you at training camps and matches…” his smile is small, but you had come to know it meant he was happy. “I’ll text you when we leave, okay…?”   
You smiled and nodded, “It was nice seeing you, too,” you tell him sweetly. He had always been kind to you and never judged you based on your looks.  
Hinata and Noya appeared behind Kenma, both looking annoyed.   
“Hey Kenma you’re my friend and all but don’t go trying to steal her,” Hinata said seriously. Kenma looks back at Hinata with confusion.  
“Steal her..? Wait, YN, are you dating Hinata?” Kenma wondered as he looked back at you, blinking a bit.  
“WAIT WHAT?!” Kuroo, Yamamoto and Tanaka shout from across the court, all of them sprinting towards you.  
“N-N-No-o! That’s not what I meant!” Hinata stuttered, obviously flustered.  
You laugh, the sweet sound filling the gym, “No, it’s not like that, Kenma,” you say his first name so easily, it causes the boys on your team to pay hyper attention to the situation. You hadn’t called any of them their first names yet. Even after Daichi had asked you to call him by his first name, you still had just seemingly avoided it.  
Kenma’s small smile is back and he nods, “Ah, okay then..” he says before saying goodbye and heading to leave. Kuroo and Yamamoto look confused, but both say their goodbyes, Kuroo promising loudly to text you later. Yamamoto quietly declares he’ll get your information next time. Another shadow comes over you and you see Lev, the half-russian boy from the Nekoma team, standing in front of you and holding out his phone, “C-Can I have your information?” he asks. You weren’t sure why you said yes, but you agreed.   
Once they had left, you could feel eyes on you, making you turn nervously.  
“So it’s Kuroo and Kenma you know?” Hinata’s big brown eyes are staring intently at you. Your eyes flicker to Tadashi, not expecting his expression to look nearly similar. Next you notice both Noya and Kageyama looking more focused- a different kind of focused- than before the game had started. Even Tsukishima looks a little irritated. They finally find their way back to Hinata.  
“Er, y-yeah. I hadn’t realized Kuroo was the captain… They don’t really talk about volleyball in front of me… It’s usually only video games or manga,” you say, shrugging a bit. You enjoyed the time you spent with them, honestly, playing video games or just reading manga while sitting beside Kenma as they all played.  
“Come play video games with me too!” Noya whined.  
“Oh, um, sure? I don’t mind..” you say, smiling softly. Maybe this would brighten them up? Their faces told you they were fired up, as if it was some kind of competition.   
“Guys! Come on, it’s time to clean up,” Daichi said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, lucky enough for you. Sighing softly, you go back to helping Kiyoko, doing what you can. 

\---------------------------------------

Stretching as you leave the girls locker room, you shift your bag as you grab your phone, seeing the texts from Kuroo and Kenma, as well as a few from Lev already. Humming to yourself as you reply to Kenma first, you don’t look up as you head down the hall and collide with a large body. Falling back a bit, you feel a large hand grab your arm to keep you from falling onto your ass.   
“Ah, sorry, LN-san,” Kageyama’s voice fills your ears, causing you to nearly drop your phone. He was definitely the last person you had expected to run into. He rarely spoke to you, nor was he often still here by the time you finished changing. His hand quickly pulls away from your arm and he stiffens a bit.  
“Kageyama! I’m sorry too. I was texting…” you say, trailing off as you decide not to finish your thought. The boys didn’t need to know who you texted, especially after their reactions earlier. “Were you looking for something?” you wonder, considering this wasn’t an area he would really be in if he wasn’t.  
“Oh, right, um, I wanted… to… ask if you wanted to walk home together…?” he said, his voice strained and he was fumbling over his words a bit. This shocked you, considering you had only ever known him as a quiet stoic person. “Since it’s so late and all!” he nearly shouted, as if trying to justify asking you.  
Unable to help it, you laugh and nod, “Sure, that’d be nice,” you reply with a grin.   
Worry crosses his face for a moment when you begin to laugh before it’s replaced with something else. An unusual look comes across his face and you realize it's a smile, not like the ones you had seen before when he got his practicing right, something you hadn’t seen before. Oddly enough, it makes you feel safe and comfortable.   
He nods, his movements a bit stiff as he gestures towards the way to go, following after you, staying only one half a step behind you. It was obvious he was slowing down his pace for your sake.  
“So,” he started, clearing his throat, “Do.. you.. like milk…?” he wondered, obviously trying to make small talk with you.  
You giggle a bit, “Yeah, I really like milk bread,” you tell him, licking your lips a bit at the thought of a fresh milk bread bun. You’d definitely have to make some later.  
His eyes sparkled a bit and he nodded, “Do you think we-” he started.  
Hinata and Noya appeared around a corner, laughing loudly until they stopped at the sight of the two of you walking together. Kageyama’s hand brushed against your arm with how close you two were, and it did not go unnoticed.   
Kageyama’s eyes sharpened into a glare for the pair of short boys, causing Hinata to mimic the action. He had really been hoping to slip away unnoticed.  
“What are you two doing together?” Noya said finally, crossing his arms. “Didn’t we have plans, YN-chan? Let’s go play video games!” he declared.  
“Oh, did you want to do that today?” you say with a soft laugh, “Sorry, Kageyama asked to walk home together,” you tell them, rubbing your arm nervously.  
“That’s okay, you can come over tomorrow,” Noya told you with a large grin. Tomorrow was Saturday, and you didn’t really have plans so you nodded. Noya pumped his fist into the air.  
“Me too!” Hinata whined, “Let’s all play!”  
“Oh, me too! What are we playing?” Tanaka appeared out of nowhere.  
“YN-chan is going to come over tomorrow to the apartment and play video games,” Noya told him.   
“Oh very nice!” Tanaka shouted happily.  
Kageyama shifted a bit, “I’ll come too,” he said seriously.  
“Me too!” Hinata said again.  
You stood there, confused and a bit embarrassed that all these boys wanted to spend time with you. You hadn’t ever really had guys act like this with you before. Your phone buzzed in your hand, startling you. Opening it as the boys seem to be hashing out details, you smile when you see Kenma texted you, telling you he would meet you online when he got home.   
“Who texted you?” Hinata is in front of you, head tilted down to your level as his eyes seem to bore into you.  
You jump back, surprised, “Oh, just.. Ke.. Kozume…” you reply, switching to Kenma’s last name. You didn’t want those intense looks from before. Your phone goes off again, then again, and you look down, confused. You blink when you see they’re texts from Tanaka and Noya, causing you to look up at them. “I’m.. right here…?” you say.  
Both of them laugh loudly before running off yelling about how they’ll see you tomorrow.   
“I’ll join your walk home,” Hinata said, making you look up. Both he and Kageyama were glaring at each other with intensity, making you feel a little uneasy.   
“Sure! Why not?” you reply, laughing as you start heading off. “Let’s go, it’s getting late…” you say from over your shoulder.   
Their eyes snap to you and they instantly start following, as if they were puppies. This was a new feeling for you… and you kind of enjoyed all the attention all these very attractive boys were giving you. Even if it was only because you were their manager. That was what this was about, right? It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i keep switching between kg/lb and cm/ft&in and I am so sorry  
> For Notes: Brother #1 is 6'5 and 175 lbs (history club), 2nd Brother is 6'8 and 256 lbs (basketball club), while YN is 5'1 (*weight is not mentioned aside from large breasts and thick thighs/soft tummy) and most of the boys on the Karasuno Volleyball team don't go past 180 lbs ;; And Aone is 194 so... yeah hahaha.   
> YN's dad is 6'9 and 348 lbs (Was a History Professor, now Manages The Bookstore) and YN's mom is 5'3 and around 175 lbs (Stay at home Mom, now manages the Cafe)


End file.
